1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to computer system administration and more particularly to user comments that are indexed according to system components.
2. Description of Related Art
Large-scale computer systems common today are comprised of numerous components whose functions must be coordinated to ensure correct operation. Frequently a change to one component can have rippling affects on other components in the system. These systems are usually managed by teams of people, with responsibility for different system components and different times of day distributed across different people. Currently, communication, coordination, and discussions related to system operation occur via channels completely separate from the tools used to manage system components, i.e., e-mail, phone, instant messaging, and face-to-face discussions.